Casi París
by riatha
Summary: Hermione Granger/Cho Chang. Hermione odia el quidditch. Mientras pasea por el Callejón Diagon se encuentra con alguien inesperado que le hace una propuesta que no puede rechazar. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione odia el Quidditch. Bueno, quizás odio sea una palabra demasiado fuerte. En cualquier caso, no entiende muy bien todo el revuelo que se monta a su alrededor.  
Es decir, hay muchos más deporte mágicos como mínimo igual de interesantes y no reciben tanta atención. Puede que _esa_ sea en parte la razón por la que no le gusta.  
Siempre le ha pasado. Eso. Lo de no gustarle los deportes mayoritarios. Lo de intentar promover los deportes algo más marginados. Lo de ponerse de parte del débil. Lo de defender lo que es atacado. Forma parte de su personalidad.  
Es como cuando tenía apenas diez años y no entendía porque el fútbol acaparaba tanta atención e insistía casi dolorosamente en que el vóley era un deporte muchísimo mejor.  
Claro que, la otra parte de la razón por la que no le gusta el Quidditch, es Ron.

Ron y su obsesión por el deporte mayoritario en el mundo mágico. Ron gritando ante una jugada especialmente peligrosa y más excitación en la mirada de la que Hermione recuerda haber visto jamás en él cuando están juntos.  
_Ron._ Mejillas sonrojadas por los nervios y puños apretados. Hombros tensos y mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Grito de júbilo cuando acaba el partido y los Chudley Cannons ganan.  
No hay nada en este mundo que consiga que Ron se excite tanto como el Quidditch.  
_Y es un poco estúpido, pero Hermione está celosa._

Así que, cuando Harry y Ginny anuncian con un brillo infantil en la mirada que tienen entradas para cuatro para ver la final del Mundial de Quidditch, Hermione observa a Ron resplandecer, nota un hormigueo extraño en su estómago, y da la excusa más estúpida que puede encontrar.  
-Tengo que limpiar.  
Ron frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios y anuncia con tono frío que ya encontrará alguien más a quien llevar.  
_No es un secreto que las cosas no les van bien._

De hecho, Hermione se pregunta a veces si las cosas llegaron a ir bien alguna vez. Es decir, al principio le echaban la culpa a la tensión de la postguerra y a que llevaban poco tiempo juntos, pero después de tres años, está claro que hay algo ahí que no funciona.  
_Tampoco es como si fueran a hablar sobre ello._  
(Y Hermione sospecha que es una de las razones por las que la relación no va bien, la falta de comunicación).

Y ahí está, un viernes noche.  
_Sola._  
Intentando distraerse paseando por el Callejón Diagon, que está desierto porque todo el mundo se encuentra viendo el dichoso partido de los cojones.  
_Ni siquiera abren las tiendas._  
Hay qué joderse, la final de un partido de Quidditch paralizando el Mundo Mágico.  
Si ella fuera mortífaga (de los pocos que aún quedan), aprovecharía ese momento para hacerse con el control del mundo. Nadie pondría resistencia. Al fin y al cabo, estarían todos demasiado ocupados viendo la maldita final.  
Aunque es posible que incluso los motífagos estén viendo ese partido.  
_Si le dijeran a Hermione que es la única persona del mundo que no ha visto ésa final, se lo creería._

-Hermione Granger.  
Hay un levísimo tono de sorpresa en la voz.  
-Cho Chang.  
Supone que el mismo tono de sorpresa que debe de haber en la suya.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás viendo el partido con Weasley?  
Es lo malo que tiene ser un héroe de guerra o algo así. Todo el jodido mundo sabe quién eres y con quién te acuestas. Claro que, también consigues entradas gratis de Quidditch.  
_No le compensa._  
-No soy muy fan del Quidditch, tú lo sabes.  
-Cierto.  
Chang sonríe con cortesía y Hermione se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero antes de eso, recuerda algo.  
-Oye, ¿tú no jugabas a Quidditch en Hogwarts? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Cho se encoge de hombros y endurece un poco la mirada.  
-La gente cambia.  
Que es otra forma de decir _no te metas donde no te llaman._  
Hermione asiente como si supiera de qué está hablando y se gira dispuesta a irse.  
-¿Quieres venir a mi restaurante a tomar algo?  
Algo de eso le habían dicho. Que Chang tenía un restaurante exclusivísimo en pleno corazón del Callejón Diagon. Que sólo iba gente exclusiva. Que necesitabas invitación para entrar. Que era carísimo. Que se comía estupendamente. Y que Chang _nunca jamás_ invitaba a alguien personalmente.  
Así que Hermione no tiene otro remedio que decir sí.

Cuando llegan el restaurante está cerrado. Se llama "Casi París", y a Hermione el nombre le parece gracioso.  
Cho abre y le explica que no han abierto porque sabían que el Callejón Diagon iba a estar despierto.  
-Ni siquiera me iba a levantar de la cama.  
Bromea con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Lo que pasa es que no me quedaba zumo de calabaza en casa y he decidido venir a cenar aquí.  
Hermione supone que es el momento en el que Cho preguntará que hace ella ahí, pero en vez de eso le pregunta por su trabajo.

Es una situación curiosa, ésa en la que están. Cho Chang cocinando para dos y Hermione Granger haciéndole de pinche.  
Cho da órdenes con suavidad y Hermione la ayuda con eficacia, bromean sobre montar un restaurante juntas y hablan sobre los últimos libros que han leído.  
Hermione habla sobre los últimos lugares que ha visitado y Cho le explica los últimos cotilleos que ha oído.  
_No se conocen mucho, pero parecen amigas de toda la vida._

Cho le da los últimos toques a la comida mientras Hermione prepara una de las mesas del restaurante, se sientan una frente a la otra y Cho se ríe con suavidad, casi con timidez.  
-Esto parece una cena romántica.  
Hermione le ríe la broma y se percata por primera vez de que nunca ha tenido una cena como esa con Ron. Lo dice en voz alta sin saber muy bien por qué y Cho casi se atraganta con el vino que ha escogido para la cena.  
-¿En serio?  
Hermione asiente con suavidad y Cho querría ser comprensiva, de verdad que sí, _pero no lo es._  
-Los hombres son un desastre.  
La risa de Hermione es espontánea y le da la razón. Cho la acompaña y al final, entre espasmos producidos por la risa, dice:  
-Es por eso que yo prefiero las mujeres.  
Hermione deja de reír abruptamente y la mira casi estudiándola, tratando de decidir si es cierto lo que dice.  
-¿No lo sabías?  
No hay respuesta, pero el rostro de Hermione debe de ser bastante claro.  
-Joder, Hermione, ¿en qué mundo vives? Lo sabe todo el mundo, es vox populi.  
-Entonces… ¿los rumores son ciertos?  
-¿Qué rumores?  
-Ya sabes, lo tuyo con Ginny, lo tuyo con Pansy, lo tuyo con Marietta, lo tuyo con Luna…  
-Para no tener ni idea estás muy bien informada….  
Ríe sin muchas ganas y Hermione la mira fijamente esperando una respuesta que no llega.  
-De todas ellas la única que no es verdad es Luna. Aunque es verdad que lo intenté, pero ella… bueno, ella estaba o está enamorada de otra persona.  
-¿Entonces con Ginny también es cierto?  
-No pongas esa cara, Granger, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Weasley ni siquiera estaba con Potter.  
-Oh.  
No es una gran frase, pero es la que Hermione usa para cambiar de tema.

Es una cena agradable, y cuando acaba, recogen entre risas un tanto afectadas por el alcohol ingerido y el sonido de los platos al chocar. Cho despide a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, quizás demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios, y quedan para verse otro día.

Al día siguiente, Hermione le envía una lechuza a Cho y la invita a cenar a su casa la semana siguiente. Cho acepta con una sola condición: _no debe preparar la cena, la harán entre las dos._  
Hermione se ríe cuando recibe la respuesta y le manda un pergamino sin firmar en el que únicamente pone: _Trato hecho._ Supone que Chang entenderá.

En lo que queda de semana, Hermione oye más rumores sobre Chang de los que ha oído en toda su vida.  
Oye hablar sobre ella a una chica en los baños del ministerio; la chica en cuestión, describe la experiencia como: _el sexo más alucinante de mi vida, tías, os lo juro. Esa Chang hace cosas que deberían estar prohibidas._  
Ginny la menciona una tarde mientras toman café y cuando Ron y Harry salen a jugar a Quidditch un rato, Hermione le pregunta más profundamente sobre ella. Ginny se sonroja y dice: _Joder, Cho. Es el mejor polvo de mi vida._  
(Hermione no pregunta más).  
Vaya donde vaya, Hermione oye comentarios sobre Cho.  
_Es el destino._  
(O quizás que nunca antes había prestado atención a esos comentarios).

El caso es que Hermione se lo imagina. Se imagina a Pansy Parkinson teniendo sexo con Cho, se imagina a Ginny gimiendo contra ella, a Astoria jadeando, y al final, siempre acaba sustituyéndolas a todas ellas por sí misma.  
Y acaba gimiendo _Cho_ bajo el agua de la ducha mientras se masturba.  
Imágenes mentales no le faltan, la verdad, van desde el sexo en la cocina del "Casi París" o en una de las mesas del restaurante hasta el sexo en los baños del Ministerio o en su propia casa.  
_Eso no está bien._

Pero llega el sábado y con él el gran día en el que Cho va a cenar en su casa.  
Esa misma mañana, Hermione está a punto de enviarle una lechuza diciéndole que tienen que aplazar la cena media docena de veces.  
Pero al final no lo hace y cuando falta media hora para la hora acordada, Cho aparece.  
Hermione aún va con la toalla puesta y lleva unos quince minutos tratando de decidir qué se pone.  
Cuando Cho llama la puerta, Hermione nota su mirada recorrerla entera y se sonroja tan fuertemente que cree que su cara va a estallar. Gracias a Merlín, sabe que científicamente eso no es posible.  
-Llegas pronto.  
Cho asiente y le explica que en el restaurante se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa porque la gente es una incompetente y blablabla que Hermione no escucha porque está demasiado ocupada observando como Cho cierra la puerta tras ella, se quita la chaqueta con rapidez y se tira en el sofá.  
-Te espero aquí mientras te vistes.  
Hermione murmulla algo como: _puedes encender la tele y mirar discos o lo que sea._  
Cuando llega a la habitación se da cuenta de que Cho probablemente no tenga ni idea de lo que es una tele o un disco.  
Pero no lo piensa mucho porque tiene que elegir que ropa ponerse.

Han pasado cinco minutos y lo único que ha elegido es la ropa interior.  
-Bien, Hermione, bien.  
Habla consigo misma y se pregunta porqué ha tardado tanto en elegir la ropa interior cuando Cho no la va a ver y porqué cojones tarda tanto en elegir ropa. Cómo si le importara la opinión de Chang o algo.  
-El blanco.  
La voz desde la puerta de la habitación la sorprende y da un pequeño bote que hace que Cho se ría a carcajadas.  
-¿Qué?  
-Decía que el vestido blanco me gusta más.  
Hermione mira los vestidos que tiene en la mano y acaba apartando el blanco para ponérselo.  
_Y de repente es consciente del hecho de que está en ropa interior._  
Se sonroja e intenta colocarse el vestido con rapidez, lo único que consigue es hacerse un lío con él y que Cho se ría desde la puerta.  
-Deja, te ayudo.  
Hermione quiere decirle que no, en serio que sí, pero la voz no le sale, así que no dice nada.

Cho se acerca desde atrás y la ayuda a colocarse bien el vestido. Descubren que tiene unos botones detrás que Hermione no recordaba y Cho se los abotona mientras le explica a Hermione no sé qué del restaurante.  
Hermione acostumbra a escuchar, pero nota los dedos de Cho rozarle la nuca y su respiración chocar contra el cuello, así que finge escucharla mientras deja caer la cabeza suavemente y se concentra únicamente en la punta de los dedos de Cho contra su piel. _Si se concentra, casi puede notar sus huellas digitales._  
No nota el momento en el que Cho deja de hablar y se limita sólo a acariciarla, pero debe de pasar en algún momento, porque _sí_ nota cuando Cho vuelve a hablar.  
-¿Hermione?  
-¿Mmmmph?  
-¿No deberíamos cenar?  
-Sí, deberíamos.  
Pero no se mueve y Cho tampoco deja de acariciarla.

Y eso debe de contar como invitación o algo, porque Cho sustituye los dedos por su boca y acaricia la nuca de Hermione con sus labios y ésta gime _Cho_ y suena como una súplica.  
Así que Cho desabotona los botones que anteriormente tanto trabajo le ha costado abrochar y deja pequeños besos por la espalda de Hermione que va descubriendo al bajar el vestido.  
Hermione cierra los ojos y si se concentra mucho, parece que su corazón se vaya a escapar del pecho de lo rápido que bombea. Cho se coloca frente a ella y espera a que Hermione abra los ojos cuando sea consciente de la falta de besos en su espalda.  
Cuando Hermione abre los ojos, se encuentra ante ella a Cho Chang con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios algo rojos de haberlos rozado contra su espalda. A Cho le brillan los ojos y tiene una sonrisa que parece invitarte sin ningún compromiso.  
La besa y la tira contra la cama.  
_Supone que eso es aceptar la invitación._

Cho ríe cuando choca contra la cama y Hermione se coloca a horcajadas sobre ella. Se besan y quitan la camisa de Cho entre las dos.  
Hermione piensa vagamente en que los labios de Cho son más suaves que los de Ron, piensa que sus besos no parecen tan ansiosos y que no la hace daño al besar sus labios. Compara la electricidad que nota recorrerla cuando Cho lame su labio inferior con lo que siente cuando Ron le mete la lengua en la boca con brusquedad.  
Llega un momento en el que deja de comparar porque Cho le está quitando el sujetador con los dientes y la verdad es que no puede pensar mucho.

Hermione ayuda a Cho a quitarle el sujetador, quiere hacer una broma sobre la (poca) habilidad de Cho quitando sujetadores con la boca, pero Cho le está lamiendo un pezón como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo mientras recorre su columna con el dedo índice. Hermione jadea un poco y echa el cuello hacia atrás, deja de notar la boca de Cho contra su pezón y de repente nota los dientes de Cho recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula y mordiéndole la barbilla mientras le acaricia los pechos.  
Cho pasa los brazos alrededor de Hermione, que aún está sentada sobre ella, y la tira sobre la cama. Hermione ríe y Cho atrapa la risa entre sus labios mientras la besa y le baja las bragas.  
Hermione jadea bajo ella y arquea un poco la espalda cuando Cho le mete un par de dedos.  
-Cho.  
Cho deja de lamer la clavícula de Hermione y la mira mientras sigue metiendo y sacando los dedos de su interior.  
-Déjame a mí.  
Sonrisa ladina y guiño desenfadado.  
-¿Que te deje qué?  
Es un poco cruel, sobre todo porque Cho nota como Hermione se derrite un poco bajo sus dedos y cada vez le cuesta más hablar.  
Pero Hermione es una mujer de recursos y tira de Cho contra ella haciéndola caer encima, se gira rápidamente y se coloca sobre ella.  
Cho gime contra el colchón y murmura eres _rápida_. La sonrisa se le escapa en la e y las alarga de una forma que a Hermione le parece muy tierna.  
Recorre con la lengua toda la columna de Cho y casi parece que se esté asegurando de que tiene todas las vértebras en su sitio. Le muerde con suavidad la nuca y le quita los pantalones con algo de ayuda de Cho, la verdad sea dicha.  
-¿Tanga?  
-¿No te gusta, Granger?  
Hermione no responde y en vez de eso desabrocha el sujetador de Cho. Ésta se da la vuelta y Hermione la besa mientras le acaba de quitar el sostén y roza el abdomen de Cho con el pulgar. Coloca los pulgares en la cinta del tanga y lo baja poco a poco mientras reparte besos al azar por el estómago de Cho.  
Cuando Hermione roza con la lengua _ahí_, Cho jadea y arquea la espalda. En un par de minutos, Hermione ha aprendido como hacer que Cho arquee más la espalda y como hacer que jadee más rápido. _Le gusta eso de tener el control._

Control que pierde cuando Cho se aparta como si le costara un mundo y la besa sujetándole los brazos contra el colchón.

Después de eso, Hermione sólo recuerda imágenes sueltas, como si fueran fotogramas.  
_La respiración de Cho contra las ingles y le lengua contra ella y cada vez más rápido y más profundo y más húmedo y más joderjoder.  
Cho mordiéndole la oreja y ella misma mordiéndole los pezones.  
Cho gimiendo contra ella cuando le mete un par de dedos y la besa en el cuello.  
__El chupetón que le hace a Cho en la clavícula y el mordisco que ésta le deja en el hombro como recuerdo.  
Besos con sabor a sexo y una lengua que no es la suya en la boca.  
Cho frotándose contra su muslo y ella haciendo lo mismo contra Cho.  
Ella besando a Cho.  
Cho besándola a ella.  
Ella gimiendo contra Cho y Cho gimiendo contra ella.  
Cho arqueando la espalda y corriéndose mientras jadea _Hermione._  
Hermione gimiendo y corriéndose contra los dedos de Cho._

Lo de después lo tiene más claro.  
Es decir, recuerda el beso que comparten después en la cama y como Cho recorre su espalda con los dedos mientras se besan. Recuerda el pelo de Cho rozándole el hombro y la forma en la que se visten una a la otra entre juegos y bromas.  
Hacen la cena entre las dos. No recuerda muy bien qué es lo que cocinan pero si recuerda que se besan mientras comen y que se dan de comer una a la otra. Recuerda que cuando recogen se mojan y juegan en la cocina a darse con el trapo. Recuerda que se despiden con un beso contra la puerta en el que Cho le roza el pecho y le deja un chupetón tras la oreja. Recuerda el sabor a chocolate de ese beso, así que supone que el postre fue algo con chocolate, aunque internamente piensa que en realidad empezaron por el postre.  
Cuando cierra los ojos después de cerrar la puerta, sonríe de forma estúpida y piensa que quizás si le guste el Quidditch un poco.  
(Y ni siquiera se siente un poco culpable ni se acuerda de Ron).

Quedan el sábado siguiente para cenar otra vez y Hermione se pregunta qué habrá para cenar.  
(El postre ya lo sabe)


	2. Orgullo Gryffindor, consuelo Ravenclaw

Con el paso del tiempo deja de saber muy bien porqué va.  
Está comprometida con Ron y sabe que nunca va a dejarle, su vida está ligada a la del pelirrojo y sabe que pasará su vida con alguien a quien no ama.  
Es tan cobarde que se pregunta constantemente cómo diablos acabó en Gryffindor.  
_Es un enigma._

El día que Ron le pidió que se casara con ella, pasó la noche en casa de Cho intercalando lágrimas con gemidos.  
Lo cierto es que Cho no fue muy buena consolándola, quizás porque nunca ha sabido qué hacer con la gente que llora, quizás porque ella misma necesitaba ser consolada.

Llevan dos meses viéndose a escondidas. Son la comidilla del mundo mágico y lo saben. Las han visto besarse en la cocina del "Casi Paris", sus gemidos han parado ascensores del ministerio, el despacho de Hermione ha estado cerrado al público durante más tiempo del aconsejable, han cenado en casa de Hermione más veces de las que pueden recordar.  
_Ha llegado el momento de cortarlo, antes de que Ron se entere._  
(Aunque Hermione sospecha que Ron lo sabe, porque ya no pregunta dónde ha estado cuando Hermione no da señales de vida en dos días, no pregunta de dónde ha salido la marca que lleva en el cuello y sobre todo, a veces la mira como si fuera a romperse, con la mirada derretida y la pose del que sabe que ha perdido algo antes siquiera de llegarlo a tener)

Así que, cuando han pasado dos días desde que Ron le pidió que se casara con ella, Hermione decide poner fin a esa situación.

****

Están en casa de Cho, tumbadas sobre la cama de matrimonio en la que han pasado toda la tarde.  
El poco sol que hay en Londres se cuela por la ventana abierta y las sábanas blancas que se enredan alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos parecen brillar.

-Ya está.  
Cho entrecierra los ojos y lo único que Hermione ve son dos rendijas oscuras que parecen escrutarla, colarse en su interior y saber todo lo que piensa.  
-Al final te rindes.  
Hermione no dice nada, pero mira a Cho como esperando que esta prosiga.  
-Sabía que no duraría demasiado.  
Se levanta y se dirige a la ducha sin mirar atrás, desnuda bajo la luz del sol y con el pelo oscuro tapándole parcialmente los pechos. Orgullo Ravenclaw, parece que no, pero existe. _Le llaman dignidad._  
-Cho…  
Pero la única respuesta que recibe es el ruido del agua golpeando el suelo de la ducha. Supone que es una invitación.  
Así que se viste, echa un vistazo a la habitación y se va.  
_Para no volver._

****

El problema es el orgullo Gryffindor. Ese jodido orgullo que la impulsó a ser la mejor en Hogwarts, que la impulsó a seguir a Ron y a Harry en todas sus locuras, el mismo orgullo que la obliga a demostrarle a Cho que no se rinde.  
Es el orgullo lo que hace que se presente en el "Casi París", le coma la boca a Cho en la despensa en que se han metido a hablar y le diga:  
-Voy a dejar a Ron.  
-No es necesario que le dejes por mí. No tienes porqué hacerlo.  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
-Vale.  
Cho se encoge de hombros y finge que no le importa, pero cuando besa a Hermione contra los cartones de leche, se le escapa una sonrisa entre los labios de Hermione.

****

Se presenta en el pequeño apartamento que comparten Ron y Harry cuando son casi las tres de la madrugada. No es que sea muy buena hora y no es de muy buena educación, pero tampoco hay una hora que sea buena para dejar a alguien, así que se presenta allí en cuanto Cho se duerme después de horas de sexo agotador.

Es Harry el que le abre la puerta. Cuando la ve (despeinada, radiante, con una camisa que no es suya claramente) sabe a que viene, así que se hace a un lado y la deja pasar.  
-Está en su habitación, creo que no duerme.  
Le da un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Se dirige a la habitación de Ron con pasos lo más cortos posible. Aun así, acaba llegando antes de lo deseado y encontrándose a Ron esperándola en el marco de la puerta.  
_Él también está despeinado, no lleva camiseta y parece resignado._  
La saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un _buenas noches_ a media voz que se quiebra en la segunda ene, entran en la habitación y Hermione se echa a llorar.  
-Lo siento.  
Ron asiente como si supiera de qué habla y se sienta en la cama deshecha. Hermione se sienta a su lado.  
-Sabes que lo nuestro no funciona y no es lo mismo que era antes y la verdad es que hay alguien más.  
-¿Chang?  
Hermione se sonroja y de repente se siente muy culpable, se ve tentada de no contestar, pero Ron la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y con pinta de estar a punto de echarse a llorar, así que asiente y espera los gritos.  
_No llegan._  
-Así que los rumores son ciertos…  
Hermione asiente una vez más y la culpa parece hundirla cada vez más en la cama.  
-Lo siento.  
Ron la mira bastante confundido y Hermione no sabe si lo está por el lo siento o por toda la situación, así que prosigue:  
-Siento lo de Cho y siento que todo el mundo lo sepa, siento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado y siento haberte engañado. Todo. Lo siento.  
-Yo también lo siento.  
-No te digo que seamos amigos ni nada de eso porque entiendo que no quieras saber nada más de mí y la verdad es que me lo merezco porque me he portado fatal pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que en serio lamento toda esta situación.  
-Por supuesto que vamos a continuar siendo amigos.  
Hermione le mira incrédula y lo único que ve son dos ojos azules que le miran con toda la honestidad del mundo. _No le merece._  
-Quiero estar ahí, contigo, y quiero que sepas, que te espero.  
-No, Ron, me parece que no lo has entendido, yo…  
-Sí te he entendido. Perfectamente. Te quiero. Y te espero.  
La besa suavemente en los labios, y las lágrimas de Hermione se mezclan con sus lenguas.  
Es un beso salado. _De despedida._

****

Cuando esa noche vuelve a casa, Cho la está esperando desnuda sentada en la cama. La besa con suavidad y cuando se separan, susurra:  
-Le he dejado.  
No puede evitar que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla. Cho la lame y traza un camino de saliva desde su mejilla hasta su boca.  
_Es la única forma que Cho conoce de consolar a la gente._


End file.
